OVER MY DEAD BODY
by Yotsuba669
Summary: He is our precious friend, beloved boss, our one and only Sky. NONE shall have him! We will protect our Sky, never let's any harm or sadness touch our Beloved. Unless our bodies are lifeless, unable to move, then and only then our Sky is yours...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** _**LIFE IS GOOD**_

…

…

…

It is the sound of the most famous classroom for its destruction and noise. It is the class that the infamous _**Hibari Kyouya**_ bites in a daily visit. Strange! It is because of one individual that is standing in front of them. He is a new transferred student from Italy and the rumor baby brother of the President of the school council, Giotto or Ieyatsu Sawada. The 16 years boy has his brother trait of his 'explosion' hair style. The younger boy's hair looks softer with rich chocolate color. His big brown doe eyes with his cute button nose and pinkish lips make everyone fall in love with him. He brings out the protectiveness in each and every single one of the "special" class.

"…"

"…Um…m…my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada…but you could call me…Tsuna... I…I am from Italy…um…so my Japanese may not clear so…so…I hope everyone would forgive me…Nice to meet you~~!"

Tsuna smiles his most shy and innocence smile. The air around him changes to a great light that show flowers blooming and sparkles everywhere.

'AAAAAHHHHHHHH! It's burn! My eye burned from the cuteness!'

'To…too sweet…I am dying…'

'I am dead…that is why…THERE IS AN ANGEL IN FRONT OF MEEEEEE~~~"

"…* _ **Cough**_ * um… Tsuna-chan you could sit down between…"

The MALE teacher said after he snapped out of it. However, he is interrupted by the student

"Tsu-chan can sit with me!"

"No! Tsuna-kun will sit with me!"

"No he is going to sit with me!"

* _ **Noisy…Arguing…Noisy…**_ *

 _ **SLAM!**_

The class quiet down, a silver hair delinquent slammed his foot on the table coolly. He glares everyone in the class and then he turns and looks at the newcomer with a 180 degrees attitude.

"Juudaime! You're finally here!"

"Oh! Hayato-kun~ I am so glad we are in the same classroom!"

Tsuna smiles happily at Hayato and walks toward his direction. Everyone watch the interaction between the cute little Brunette and the silver Delinquent.

'How someone so cute and sweet like Tsuna could be friend with that hot head delinquent, the Gokudera Hayato!?'

Finally, Tsuna sits next to his 'friend' Hayato and near the window. The class eventually continues, well not for our little Tuna off course. He is feeling a little lazy beside he already knows what is teaching so why bother.

He glazes out the window and take in the scenery, where the cherry blossom is blooming beautifully. The mean old teacher, Nezu Dohachiro, doesn't like it so he is going pick on him.

"Sawada! Get on to the broad and solve this problem!"

Tsuna turns his head lazily toward the board and says

"The answer is x=-9856 and y = 10002 or x=0.1002603 and y=-0.555598"

…

The whole classroom stays in silence, well except for one who is…

"WOA! That's so cool Juudaime! Without a calculator you still could solve it!"

"…um…um…I... I…I said you have to come and solve it on board!"

Tsuna just stays in silence and smile cutely. However, to Gokudera it is not a cute smile. It is the smile of doom! If he smiles, it is either cutely sweet or beautifully that would blind you. If it is the latter then you are safe but if it is the before then just…just hope …hope and pray he will NOT sad…A sad Tsuna is equal a lot of over-protective Guardians and God-father will hunt you down.

"What did ya say! Juudaime answered the question already!"

"But I want him to answer it by writing on the BOARD!"

"TEME!"

Gokudera takes a glance at his Juudaime and he sees it. The depressing aura is circling Tsuna while he is still smiling cutely. Gokudera signs, then he standups and walks toward the board. He solves the question in less than a second and walks back down.

"OK? Teme"

"…NNGG…Fine! Whatever!"

Then the class continues like usual.

…

 _ **DING DONG**_

…

At the roof top of Namimori School

…

…

"SAWADAAAAA! YOU ARE HERE TO THE EXTREMEEEEEEE!"

"Hahahaha! Tsuna! You came, how was your trip?"

"Baseball nut I was the one who has the right to ask that question!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Dame-Tsuna is here! Where is Lambo-sama grape candy!"

"…Bossu…welcome…"

"Kufufu, the little kitten is here! Miss me~~"

"Who would miss a pineapple herbivore like yourself?"

"Kufufufufu…The little birdie is just grumpy that he misses me not you!"

"…Kamikorosu!"

…

Business is just as usual, nothing have changed even after 1 year apart. Tsuna is grateful for it. He would want nothing more than his Familia as the same old and happy Family.

"Hihihihi! Me too! Everyone! I miss you guys so much!"

The noise eases down then …

"Waoaoaoaoao! Stupid Dame-Tsuna! Lambo-sama was waiting for you! Slow-mo!"

"We miss you too Tsuna!"

"Grrrr! I was going to say that Baseball-nut! We miss you very much Juudaime"

"!EXTREMEEEE MISSSSSSS YOUUUUUUU SAWADAAAAA!"

"…Miss you…Bossu…"

"Kufufufufufufufu"

"Small animal"

The Tuna-fish just gives them a big bright smile that could shine like the sun. The Guardian all blush, well except for some (Mukuro, Hibari they are too cool to blush, they just a little pink on the cheek)

Suddenly, the second sun was blocked from their view by a big hand. They look up at the intruder whom could slip pass all of their noticed. Who is it? It is the one and only…dramatic pause… The world Greatest Hitman, Reborn! Stand there before their eye is a tall devilish handsome devil Reborn. He is very tall almost a head taller than Tsuna (or Tsuna is just too short! _***Evil aura of a Tuna***_ OK! Let's continue!) dresses in a three pieces suit with s yellow shirt. His eyes are shadowed by his fedora give of a mystery and dangerous aura. His whole being is screaming Dangerous and Sexy! He has Tsuna fitted in his arm. And yes, after the battle with the ' _Iron hat Man'_ Tsuna has broken the curse and give back the original body to the Arcobaleno. Now, with their real body back, the Arcobaleno begin to do the thing that was limited while in their cursed body. Like Skull comes back to become the Dare-Devil, Fon go back to China to destroy the trial that prison him by threaten his family, Lal and Colonello are finally engage and ready for the wedding (Reborn teased the couple so much that the whole kneeling to propose was done by **LAL**!), except Viper or Mammon still the way that she was, still working with the Varia (well except she is dating with Bel and being flirted by Fran). Final, Reborn is still going to tort… _ ***Cough***_ …tutor our beloved Decimo.

" _You are too still Dame-Tsuna. To get this much injures will fighting and many so many stupid mistakes. I will_ _ **tutor**_ _you till that Dame-ness leaves your body"_

 _That day Tsuna cried so happily._

Ah…Sweet sweet memory. Oh! One more thing I forgot to mention is that…

"Even though you guys are his Guardian but if you are having any thought that is out of the line then…"

 _ ***Click***_

The famous Leon's gun is point as the Guardian

"I will make you pay~"

Reborn said in a dead-serious voice that bring chill to your back. The other just sweat drop and step back. No one wants to be a Swish's cheese anyway.

"Mou~ Reborn! Don't scare my friends! Beside… _***Whisper***_ _…I am your only…"_

Tsuna said the last part only to his lover's ear only while wearing an adorable blush (AWW!). Reborn just smiles and kisses his love's forehead lovingly.

"…Extremeeeee! Lovely Dovey!"

"Hahahaha _***Blush and scratch his head***_ "

"…Juudaime…and…Reborn-san…"

"…* _ **Blush***_ …Yaoi…"

"Kufufufufufufu…Yaoi indeed Nagi"

"…Ewww! Lambo-sama wants candies!"

"…Carnivore…Small animal…No doing stuff like P.A in Namimori-chuu!"

* _ **shoosh***_

"Kamikorosu!"

Hibari, well of course, takes out his tonfas and bites the lovely couple to death. Reborn blocks Hibari's tonfa with a green walking crane (you know what it is) while still not letting his Koi go.

"Rebornnnn~~ Let's me go! It is embarrassing!"

Tsuna tries to glare at his Tutor which only looks like a puppy pout in everyone's eye, and struggles to get out of his embraced. With a sign, Reborn lets him go without a kiss on the lip! A beat red Tuna turns to him and before he could complain, Reborn says

"We will continue tonight, Dame student of mine! Chaos~"

And he is gone. Leave behind six nose bleeding Guardian to his future Boss.

"REBORNNNN~~~"

'Heh! Life is good~"


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for absent for so long! So many Test and Club activities have come like Tsunami! Thank you for still liking my stories!

 **Disclaim:** Say no more! I never own KHR! :((

PS: Please review! Many thanks

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _**LIFE IS SWEET**_

A month has passed. Our little Tuna has had everyone in his beautiful hand. No one and I mean no one want to see the cutie Tuna sad or even worse…cry. He only lives in happiness where the world is filled with flowers, bunnies, puppies and kitties. Today, Tsuna's homeroom is having a cooking lesson and they are going to bake any cakes of their liking.

The girl bakes mostly fruity cake or short strawberry cake and some success, some fail…horribly ( _ **Cough***_ Bianchi _ ***Cough**_ ). As for the boy ….. um …. oh whoa! Let's look at Tsuna~ He is cooking a large amount of various cakes, from fruity cake, green tea cake, grape favor cake, extra milk favor cake, extra chocolate cake,…v….v…and so on. The class looks as Tuna continue cooking the cake and minutes later, the sweetest smell fill the whole class, some even swept outside and stop many other students nearby. Everyone is dazed by the sight and the smell of Tsuna's homemade cakes ( _totally not because of the cute_ _ **white with little pink tuna apron**_ _wearing Tsuna! Um huh! Totally not!)_. Before anyone could do anything, a loud _**BANG**_ is heard.

"JUUDAIMEEEEEE!"

"TSUNA!"

"EXTREME!SAWADA!"

"GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE MEMEMEMEME!"

"Bossu!"

"Kufufufufu!"

"Small animal"

The class is freezed by the loud noise and it is not because of the most dangerous and famous people have appeared only second after the cake is placed.

"Hihihihi! Ok ok! I made enough for everyone! So now, help me put some in boxes for Kaa-san and Oni-tan!"

As if _he_ possessed the supernatural hearing, as soon as Tsuna said _"Kaa-san and Oni-tan",_ the class's door was opened dramatically with a deafening loud wail ( _not sure if the wail was the person who open the door or the door itself…poor door! Hope you rest in peace…)_

"TSU-CHAAAAAANNNNN!"

The older and cooler version of the cute fluffy Tuna runs up to his Tsu-chan ( _and he absolutely *_ _ **dodge***_ _the other students, not punc…I mean pushing harshly others to make for him a path to paradise)._ The older is hugging and cheeks rubbing with the younger, much to the embarrassment of the other.

"ONI-TAN! STOP IT! It is embarrassing!"

"Nonsense, it is normal! ~ _Right guys?!~"_

The cooler one turns his head to the other student, while smiling charmingly yet releasing an evil aura, making them all nodding their head like a chicken, then turns 1800 attitude, all smiley and goofy to his Tsuna!

"Oh! Is is that so! Then then…"

Tsunayoshi with his cherry red face closes his eye, lean in closer to his Oni-tan and … rubs their nose together!

"Hehehehe!"

After that, he lets out a shy yet satisfied giggles! It is like the whole world has stopped at that exactly moment.

"…KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"KAWAIIIIIIII~~~~~"

"…that's it! No more hiding!... KYAAAAAAA! Tsuna is so cuteee!"

"Could not disagree with you… _ **bro!**_ "

"…* _ **Nose bleed***_ …"

With all the noise and the commotion, the cute Tsuna is so embarrassed so he hides his face in his brother chest while blushing cutely! And the result?

" **KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!** "

It's just got worse! The so call over-protective Guardians is eating their own choose of cake while watching the show! (It is too cute to stop!)

However, what Tsuna got isn't just over-protective Guardians and brother but also an overly protective and jealousy _**Boyfriend**_ who isn't like to share him to anyone. So, when Oni-tan is happily hugging his Ototou, he suddenly releases Tsuna immediately as well as paling like a ghost. The whole class watches on with curiosity, except the Guardians. Out of nowhere, a devilish handsome man, dressed all in black with a ferado shadowing his eye which giving a cold chill down your back.

"Reborn! You are here!"

"…hn…Come!"

His voice is void of any emotion yet it is like dark rich espresso with a tint of deadly poison. Tsuna just tilts head cutely and walks toward the dangerous and mystery person ( _omg…who could that be…I could never know…_ _ **monotonous voice**_ _)._ When he is within arm reach, the devil catches the Tuna's arm and pulls the poor poor Tuna so that he is completely in his lap. Tsuna's chin was caught and forced to face the man. Reborn, as they finally recall what Tsuna addressed the other, smirks evilly and then he kisses HIS Tuna passionately on the lip (* _KYAAA* French kiss!)_

"!...Mn!...Hn!..."

"…."

"….* _ **Nose bleed**_ *…"

"…Mmnn!...mn~"

"…"

"…"

"…* _ **Still bleeding***_ …"

When the couple finally stops their…activity…* _Blushing!*_ Tsuna is now having a daze and sexy look while on the corner of his mouth is the drool, the evident of their previous activity…(* _KYAA!*)_ The mastermind of the activity is smirking proudly. After that, Tsuna snaps out of it

"Reborn! Why why did you do that! And and…in font…"

He stops in mid-sentence, so embarrasses and shame to speak anymore. He sticks himself to the devil of a man while tries to make him smaller. The hitman smiles as the action, he takes his ferado off his head to cover his adorable lover and whisper softly yet full of affection and adoration to him.

" _I will never let anyone take you away, even if they are your family or Familia. Do you know why?"_

Tsuna is just shaking his head softly

" _Because of you, the_ _SUN_ _cans now heal other and itself. Because of you, the_ _SUN_ _cans shine and see the light. Because of you, the_ _SUN_ _cans continuous to live and see that the world isn't always a dark place. Because of you, the_ _SUN_ _could know what is love…"_

Tsuna is now looking at his SUN, his guide, his light who change him to the better. He couldn't contain his tear as they continuous to flow down as his everything talk with his heart to him, to the whole world.

" _But I know that you are the_ _SKY_ _, you embrace many more, guide many more lost soul like mine. I will not stop you. However, could you be the only_ _SKY_ _in my heart as I am the only_ _SUN_ _is yours?"_

As he finishes the sentence, Reborn is on his knee and presents Tsuna a box that contains a small yet complex key and a small golden with a big gem which is half is orange and the other is yellow ring. It is an engagement ring!

"…Re…Reborn…hic…hic…"

Tsuna's tear is now flowing freely as he tries with all his might to answer his only SUN. Reborn smiles knowingly and waits patiently for his love

"…hic…hic…I... I …um…hic…yes! YES! Baka Reborn! * _ **Wailing cutely***_ "

Reborn just smiles lovingly and puts on the ring on his soon to be partner for life. Then, he stands up and says in a slightly louder voice

"I love you"

"!"

Tsuna freezes instantly, because he knows, after many time they spent with each other, Reborn had never said the little three words. He knows with the life style of the hitman, love is a weakness, Reborn will never say 'love' even if for a mission. But but…for him, Reborn says it! Tsuna thought he understand his partner's love loud and clear through his action but to heard it…

"…hic…hic…hic…I …I know! Hic hic hic I love you too!"

" _ ***Smile lovingly***_ Come on Dame – Koi of my! You only allow to cry in font of me and _in bed~~_ "

"* _ **Blushing furious!***_ Baka – hentai Reborn!"

"But you love this _Baka – hentai_!"

"* _ **Pout cutely***_ Yes!"

* _Clap* *Clap*_

"Congratulation JUUDAIME! REBORN-SAN!"

"HAHAHAHA! Congra! Tsuna and Reborn!"

"…hn…* _eating green tea mocha*_ "

"…* _ **Blushing**_ * wish you happy Bossu…"

"…Kufufufufu…* _eating triple chocolate cake*_ "

* _eating grape favor cake*_

* _ **drop dead***_ _"Tsu-chan and the devil…noooooo!"_

'Yes. Life is sweet!"

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"…"

"…."

"…"

"* _ **Whisper***_ What has happened to Uncle Reborn? Colonello? * _ **Whisper***_ "

"* _ **Whisper***_ He's jealous again! He afraid that Tsuna would be taken away from him! * _ **Whisper*"**_

"* _ **Whisper***_ That is nonsense! Tsuna loves Uncle Reborn more than anyone else! He would never betrayed Uncle! * _ **Whisper*"**_

"* _ **Whisper***_ I know and he knows to but… you know that Tsuna has many secret admirers so…* _ **Whisper*"**_

"* _ **Whisper***_ Oh!..."

"…"

"…"

"! I got an idea!"

"? What is it Colonello?

However, the blond head has already beside the Jealous Mass. Yuni just sighs and walks toward them

"* _ **Whisper*"**_

"* _ **Whisper*"**_

By the time Yuni gets there, Reborn has this weird look in his eye and Colonello is grinning ear to ear.

'Oh dear! I hope Tsuna will survive this one! But it is cute to see both of them so work up to each other! It is so sweet!"


End file.
